User talk:VexHiveu
If you're reading this,' I sorta need help'... (Sorry for not putting this elsewhere. I tried to ask it on the forum thingy but I was too nooby to figure out how, and I didn't want to make a page for something that didn't relate to the game...) I was playing FLAB 3 yesturday, and it was fine. Better than normal, actually; less lag. However, I tried to play it today and it said I needed to download Unity Web Player. I already had it, but I downloaded it once again anyways. But it it didn't work, still. It still said I needed Unity Webplayer. So I downloaded it five more times, and then began uninstalling it and reinstalling it... So, it still doesn't work. I googled stuff on how to fix this problem, and I tried their strategies. It still didn't work... I'm running an outdated version of the Opera browser at the moment, because Google Chrome, for some reason, wont work either. So... If anyone can help, please do so. Thanks ^^ ▬The noobiest person ever. (Vex) Oh my god, Vex, I have the same exact problem! So far, it has been months, I keep trying, but it won't work. IM SO SORRY!! And you aren't a noob xD But seriously, this is getting to be a severe problem on both our computers, no doubt. Again, I'm so sorry for you, but who knows, for me on my old computer, this happened before, I don't want to scare you but this might be the reason my old computer 'broke'. What happened was, I was going to play on my computer (this was a few years ago) and I had disabled the password loooong before, therefor wasn't expecting the screen to need my password. After the years I hadn't had the password, I forgot it. So I asked MAH family if they knew, one of my sisters said it, and I was SURE it was my password because that was the only one I used (or the one I used most) But it didn't work. I tried EVERYTHING. Nothing worked. I think what rarely could have happened was someone hacked into gamevial, changed the 'download Unity Web Player' into a site that looks exactly like it, and they put a computer-killing virus in that site. It seems as if someone stole my computer my hacking it but what do I care? That computer is dead now, and has been for about 2-3 YEARS. So...you better be careful and try not clicking 'Download Unity Web Player' because of my experience, but perhaps my password was just wrong (I REALLY HOPE IT WASEN'T). I've hinted to my mon and dad I want a new computer, hopefully they understand but I'm not good with electronics...let's just say, water is as effective on electricity than it is on fire.... -Crimsonkit Thanks for responding, Goldine. I didn't know you had this problem aswell. xD Anyways, I don't think anyone hacked gamevial... Wouldn't others be affected as well? And if they made a website exactly like the real Unity's, how would they have the same domain name? Thanks for your empathy, by the way. You're scaring me, though... xD I hope you get a new computer soon, and I hope we both figure out with problem. ^^ ▬Vex I told you I didn't want to scare you x3 You did, anyways. ;-; ▬Vex ...It wasent even that scary, Vex >,> -Crimsonkit It kinda was... ;-; ▬Vex Oh, for god's sake Vex...IF IT WAS THAT SCARY WHY DON'T YOU POST IT ON CREEPYPASTA!!! -Crimson I think I will! ...Okay, That wont affect me Um.. why don't you try another browser..? Please fix this. ;-; ~F!re. YESH! I FIXED IT! ▬Teh Happiest Person Evar TELL.ME.HOW Well... What browser are you using? ▬Vex My sister is using Internet Explorer, I have a very very very small chance of being able to change it, because we have always been using it...plus my dad works for Microsoft -Crimson You do know that you can have multiple browsers on one computer... You don't have to change your main one. Well, I don't know if this applies to you, but I clicked on Fly Like A Bird 1. Instead of saying I needed flash, it said my plug-ins were blocked. So I clicked on it, and along with flash, Unity Web Player was blocked. So I unblocked everything, went to FLAB 3 (Don't click on FLAB Screenshots...), and it worked. ^^ I really hope you can play soon~! ▬Vex What do you mean they were 'blocked'?? When I clicked on Fly Like A Bird 1, it said flash disabled. So I clicked on that, and it opened a tab of all of my diabled plug-ins. I re-enabled them, and it works great now. This might not be the same problem you have, though. Here's some stuff I copied though that might work. Open the desktop, and then tap or click the Internet Explorer icon on the taskbar. Tap or click the Tools button , and then tap or click Manage add-ons. Under Show, tap or click All add-ons. Tap or click the add-on, tap or click Enable, and then tap or click Close. Tell me if it works. ▬Vex Ohkawy Vekx Okay...I did everything, except click the add-on, because I don't know what an add on is xd The Add-on would be Unity Web Player... Is it on the list? ▬Vex Yyyyeeeesss And it's enabled Does it only work with google? Oh. Err... Try disabling it, going on flab, and then renabling it, x out of browser, and go on flab again? I don't know.. ;-; And what do you mean by 'does it only work on google'? Nevermind that, but that will probably work ^^ hopefully I hope so aswell.. ;-; ...and it didn't ;,; ... Did you try downloading the full version of Unity...? I really want you back on FLAB... Maybe try downloading another browser, like Google Chrome or Opera...? Alright...unfortunately I can play Flab 1 & 2, but just...not 3 ;.; NOTHING IS WORKING I AM DYINGGGG I am, too... Try downloading Google Chrome maybe? ;-; Alright, here's what always happens, I open Fly like a bird 3, on a button above the screenshots, it says Unity Web Player, above that, it says 'Player needed' so, I press Unity Web Player, install it, and guess what? It says Unity Web Player cannot be installed, and it closes everything. Meeeeeheehhhhh ;( Go on dis instead of Screenshots... http://www.gamevial.com/playgames.php?game=flylikeabird3 WAIT. Does it actually come up with an error saying it can't be installed...? Yes...? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS COMPUTER???!!!